Although the human hand is a remarkably useful structure for manipulating objects, there are times when manipulating an object by hand may be inappropriate or impossible. For example, an object may be excessively large, small, heavy, or dangerous. In other situations, a law, rule, or regulation may inhibit a human's ability to manipulate an object certain settings, for example, in a competition between machines. Although some machines can be used to manipulate objects, such machines can be large and unwieldy.